


A Table for Two

by zaidnovi



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Best friend Balthazar, Big Brother Gabriel, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of mommy dearest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about all the people you meet everyday. All those missed opportunities gone out of the window, and yet sometimes there still faith.  For Crowley it happens right there in the middle of a undesired conversation, he gets to meet him, can he be the one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Table for Two

“Hi, I know you don't know me but could you please tell my mother that you are on a date with me” Castiel squints his eyes to the stranger in front of him; good looking guy, late forties, very well dress that coat seem tailored. He is pointing at his cellphone who he has against his chest covering the microphone. He doesn't seem like a weirdo, and basing this statement on the fact that they are the only ones having brunch alone at this moment the need seems justified.  
“Ah mam, a yes... This is Cas.” Smiling he grabs the phone attempting to make the best of the situation. “uh mm, we are having brunch.” The stranger is standing not wanting to intrude farther than he already has. The woman on the other end asks him if they are having a good time, her accent is thick Scottish it reminds him of his roommate. “Yes your son.” He turns his attention to the stranger, it occurs to him then that he doesn't even know this man's name, the other one mouths “Crowley” smiling. “Crowley he is very nice, and yes this is our second date.” The lady continues to talk not really listening to him or letting him answer, she is just pretty much throwing questions in all directions. He looks at Crowley, his friend is too be here any moment, and knowing Balthazar it won't be a pretty thing to explain. Crowley seem to understand grabs the phone back.  
“Mother that's enough would you let us eat now...” Castiel hears a long reply coming from the other end, too long to be exact. “Yes mother I will call you later.” He shuts the phone, looks at Cas. “Thank you she caught me out if guard, am sorry to have bother you.” Crowley leaves his table, goes back to his seat and continues to eat his now cold meal.  
Balthazar finally joins in, after telling Cas about his lousy day at work and how Michael, Cas older brother, is making sure to make his days are Hell. He tells Balthazar about his weird encounter, sadly Crowley has left. Bal asks if he got at least a number, the option had not even occurred to him, the guy was obviously well gay, since he did not hesitate to ask him to talk to his mother, he knows he is handsome and he is pretty sure he has seen him somewhere else, but at this moment he cannot pinpoint him. Gabriel finally shows up late as ever.  
“So fellas, you know what you are getting, am getting waffles and bacon.” He makes Bal move to give him a spot. “What's cracking?”  
“Well your brother almost got lucky.” Bal answers winking on his direction and winning him a frown from Cas.   
“Cassie, really?” Gabriel makes his most exaggerated impression of “I am shocked.” “You have to be mistaken we cannot be talking about this Cassie.” The waiter comes and brings them more coffee, Bal flirts with her but gets nowhere, Castiel sulks on his seat hoping they will forget all about the last conversation. They order and to Castiel relief the conversation changes to Gabriel's day and how Bal can improve his lame attempts on picking up the waitress who seems to polite to hit him.   
“So are we gonna re-assert the fact that Castiel let his soul mate got away” They are in Castiel's car waiting for the turning light, Gabriel burst on laughing, sitting on the passenger seat. Balthazar who is the one to make the comment is sitting on the back seat.  
“He was not my soul mate, you guys are exaggerating, I due him a favor, and that is all”  
“No, no Cassie do not belittle yourself. I am sure that man is out there kicking himself for letting you go after meeting his mother.” Gabriel cannot stop laughing, and by now the other cars are staring.  
“Aja, how the in laws Cas?” They are high fiving each other by now, Cas is staring at them picturing how high his insurance would go if he were to crash the car right now.  
“She was… Rude, annoying if I venture.” They continue to laugh. “I haven't even met the woman I just talked or tried to talk while she asked me all kind of questions, and this is the last time I drive you guys drop it now.”  
“Alright, no need to get fuzzy about it, we are sure you will met him again.”  
His work week passes by fast between long days at the office and the roaring heat of the weather; he doesn't notice is almost Saturday until he receives a message from Balthazar asking of they are still up for breakfast as every week. For some reason he is running really early which is good thing since it means he will be able to get a good table and more than one cup of coffee read his new book while he waits for the other two. He is about to call Bal to ask how long are they going to be when he notices Crowley sitting with his back to him on the counter drinking coffee with a side of pie. Cas is sitting on the booth by the door, so there is no way Crowley won't notice him when passing by, that is if he even remembers him. He watches Crowley pay his note, gets up, passes Castiel regards him with a polite smile, heads for the door. Castiel lets out a sigh he did not notice he was holding and thanks God the guys are not there or this would be embarrassing; the guy does not remember him, of course not why would him. His holding his head on his hand trying to steady his breath, when he hears someone clearing his throat; smiling he looks up expecting to see Gabe or Balthazar, but finds Crowley, expensive suit, charming smile, standing by his side.  
“Sorry I did not mean to intrude again.” The smile on Castiel does not disappear but it changes to a more nervous one, Crowley passes a hand through his hair thinking this was a bad idea. “I just wanted to introduce myself… In a proper way, since you already met my mother, and I am so sorry about that.”  
“Uh mm no need to be sorry, I… Castiel Novak, Crowley isn't it?” He stutters, since when does he stutters but again that voice can melt steel.  
“Yes, Crowley MacLeod, I have seen you around here almost every Saturday, and you are probably waiting for someone, sorry again.” Castiel smiles nodding. “Hope to see you again next Saturday, or any day for that matter.”  
“Next Saturday would be okay, is eight alright?” Just when Castiel thought this man cannot get any sexier Crowley grins smile reaching his eyes.  
“Of course, till then.” Did Crowley just bow at him before leaving? The guys get there just after Crowley leaves.  
“Did we just bump into your soul mate, Cassie.” Gabriel mocks while sitting down.  
“Yes, and you must know I have a date next Saturday, so you guys are gonna need to find somewhere else to eat.”  
“Oh no, Cas. We are coming.” Balthazar retorts laughing. “And we would be sitting right over there watching, and taking notes.”  
“I hope you guys choke on your breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks


End file.
